


my last

by tadahsi



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Rated T because of language, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: moonbin finds the love of his life in their uni's cafeteria and it turns out they have mutual friends





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to upload regularly this time i swear, i've had this idea for quite a while now and since i'm ill i decided to try writing this!!

**rockys**  
i’m telling you!!!!! it was so gross i almost threw up

 **justjin**  
weren’t you with your little cousin

 **rockys**  
yea,,yuck

 **moonbean**  
guys?

 **justjin**  
how many times does he have to tell you it was a straight couple

 **rockys**  
smh

 **moonbean**  
no GUYS

 **justjin**  
wth bin

 **moonbean**  
I’M IN LOVE

 **rockys**  
here he goes again

 **justjin**  
wait

 **justjin**  
an interview

 **rockys**  
??????????????????

 **justjin**  
is it a real person

 **rockys**  
ya

 **moonbean**  
not sure because he looks like an angel

 **rockys**  
oh no

 **justjin**  
an angel????are you in love with my boyfriend?????????

 **rockys**  
gross

 **moonbean**  
^

 **moonbean**  
he really must be an angel there’s no way someone can look this good

 **rockys**  
where is he i want to see

 **justjin**  
weren’t you working on your paper

 **rockys**  
history can wait

 **rockys**  
also i spotted my crush nevermind idc about your new boy anymore

 **moonbean**  
>:(

 **justjin**  
when will you tell us who’s your crush

 **rockys**  
when he won’t be my crush but my bf instead

 **justjin**  
okay so never

 **rockys**  
HEY

 **moonbean**  
guys there are more important things right now

 **justjin**  
what

 **moonbean**  
HE HAS A PIERCING IN HIS EAR I’M BAWLING MY EYES OUT

 **rockys**  
i can confirm it he’s literally crying

 **justjin**  
i’m so fucking glad i didn’t go to the cafeteria with you because you guys are an embarrassment

 **rockys**  
hey i’m a good student working on my history paper:\

 **moonbean**  
and i’m admiring beauty

 **rockys**  
seriously where is he i want to confirm this

 **moonbean**  
won’t tell you

 **justjin**  
just tell him i also want to know

 **moonbean**  
idk

 **justjin**  
how does he look like

 **moonbean**  
BEAUTIFUL

 **rockys**  
…

 **rockys**  
just tell me where is he

 **moonbean**  
fine

 **moonbean**  
he’s sitting like across me?????the one with oversized white shirt idk

 **rockys**  
how do you expect me to look for someone who’s wearing a white shirt, there are a lot of ppl in white here

 **moonbean**  
he’s sitting next to the kid in light pink hair

 **rockys**  
oh

 **rockys**  
OH

 **justjin**  
what is that supposed to mean

 **moonbean**  
i know…he’s ethereal

 **justjin**  
didn’t realize you know words like ethereal

 **moonbean**  
fck off

 **rockys**  
i guess he’s good-looking???

 **moonbean**  
YOU GUESS????????

 **moonbean**  
he’s THE PRETTIEST person alive

 **rockys**  
yeah whatever

 **moonbean**  
you’re about to catch these hands

 **rockys**  
sure

 **justjin**  
wait i think i know that kid in light pink hair

 **rockys**  
you do?

 **justjin**  
yeah, he’s myungjun’s best friend

 **rockys**  
oh

 **moonbean**  
wait so does myungjun also know tHIS GOD

 **justjin**  
i’m wondering who’s he

 **justjin**  
what shoes is he wearing

 **rockys**  
wtf

 **moonbean**  
idk man he’s sitting behind a table i can’t see even with my contacts on

 **justjin**  
shit

 **moonbean**  
asdsdfghjhgfds

 **justjin**  
???????

 **rockys**  
pretty sure moonbin just had a seizure

 **moonbean**  
HE LOOKED INTO MY DIRECTION

 **moonbean**  
I’M ABOUT TO PASS OUT

 **moonbean**  
HE’S SO FUCKING CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL

 **rockys**  
i’m considering switching tables

 **rockys**  
but i have a great view on my crush from here so i guess i will try to endure this embarrassment

 **justjin**  
what a sacrifice

 **rockys**  
ikr

 **moonbean**  
guys help he’s standing up

 **moonbean**  
and he’s tall and skinny

 **moonbean**  
i’m going to marry this man

 **rockys**  
calm down there

 **moonbean**  
he’s fucking coming this way GOTTA BLAST

 **justjin**  
look at his shoes pls

 **moonbean**  
guys he’s literally coming in our direction

 **rockys**  
bin’s half-dead

 **justjin**  
tell me what happened

 **rockys**  
THIS IS SO FUNNY I’M CRACKING UP

 **moonbean**  
dlfgknfkgnlbmkgnfdk

 **justjin**  
wHAT

 **rockys**  
so he’s like literall five metres from our table

 **rockys**  
bin’s hyperventilating

 **rockys**  
and he suddenly turned left IT WAS SO FUNNY

 **moonbean**  
HE’S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL UP CLOSE I LOVE HIM

 **rockys**  
that’s gay bro:\

 **moonbean**  
like you

 **justjin**  
^

 **justjin**  
also his shoes

 **moonbean**  
DO YOU THINK I LOOKED AT HIS SHOES WHEN HIS FACE IS THIS PRETTY

 **rockys**  
he was wearing dress shoes???wtf so fancy

 **justjin**  
guys i know this guy

 **moonbean**  
YOU DO?????????

 **justjin**  
yeah, myungjun, sanha and him are like best friends

 **justjin**  
talked with him few times nothing serious because we usually don’t hang out together

 **justjin**  
he’s pretty chill, a little bit nerdy i guess or that’s just a feeling i get from him

 **moonbean**  
A SMART GUY YES THAT’S WHAT I LIKE

 **rockys**  
at least someone in that (non-existent)relationship will have a brain

 **moonbean**  
do you want me to beat you

 **justjin**  
wait i can message myungjun about his kakao id

 **moonbean**  
WHAT DON’T I’M AWKWARD

 **rockys**  
HAHAHA

 **moonbean**  
shut up at least i’m getting some

 **rockys**  
not yet

 **moonbean**  
but i got some action going on

 **moonbean**  
you better man up and talk to your crush

 **rockys**  
i can’t!!!

 **moonbean**  
why

 **rockys**  
i just don’t

 **moonbean**  
ARE YOU SHY

 **rockys**  
shut up

 **moonbean**  
no homo bro but CUTE

 **rockys**  
i hate all of you

 **moonbean**  
where’s jinwoo

 **justjin**  
i’m here

 **justjin**  
just texted myungjun about your new love

 **moonbean**  
WHAT DON’T EXPOSE ME

 **justjin**  
got your loverboy’s kakao id

 **moonbean**  
what no!!!!! i won’t text him NO WAY

 **justjin**  
yeah that’s why i also gave myungjun your kakao id

 **moonbean**  
THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

 **justjin**  
shut up and text him

 **justjin**  
his kakao id is dongminion

 **rockys**  
what a nerd

 **moonbean**  
shut up that’s my mans you talking about

 **rockys**  
ya sure

 **moonbean**  
jinwoo i hate you but i also love you

 **justjin**  
whatever

 **rockys**  
are yall gay or what

 **moonbean**  
yes,,,we actually are minhyuk,,,and so are you

 **rockys**  
point taken

 


	2. 0.2

**justjin**  
hey babe where are you

 **mhyung**  
drama club why??

 **justjin**  
just asking

 **justjin**  
my friend may or may not be in love with your friend

 **mhyung**  
minhyuk???

 **justjin**  
what no why

 **mhyung**  
nevermind

 **justjin**  
TELL ME

 **mhyung**  
idk just thought he has a crush on sanha???

 **justjin**  
what no wtf he already has a crush

 **mhyung**  
on sanha?

 **justjin**  
no?

 **mhyung**  
oh okay

 **mhyung**  
so who is he

 **mhyung**  
i mean on which friend of mine bcs i’m confused

 **justjin**  
dongmin

 **mhyung**  
who doesn’t have a crush on dongmin

 **justjin**  
I SURE HOPE YOU DON’T

 **mhyung**  
…

 **justjin**  
MYUNGJUN

 **mhyung**  
no ofc i don’t

 **mhyung**  
<3i only love you<3

 **justjin**  
yeah sure

 **mhyung**  
HEY DON’T YOU BELIEVE ME

 **justjin**  
okay so about that crush

 **mhyung**  
yeah who has a crush on dongmin

 **justjin**  
bin

 **mhyung**  
wait he does????

 **justjin**  
yeah just developed one

 **justjin**  
saw him in cafeteria

 **mhyung**  
THIS IS SO FUNNY

 **justjin**  
why

 **mhyung**  
because dongmin has been texting us for quite some time how someone keeps staring at him

 **mhyung**  
and it turned out he’s hot

 **mhyung**  
SO THAT WAS BIN???????

 **justjin**  
oh my god

 **mhyung**  
indeed

 **justjin**  
tf this is so weird

 **mhyung**  
cute

 **justjin**  
is not

 **mhyung**  
when i say something is cute, it really is

 **mhyung**  
don’t argue with me

 **mhyung**  
i’ve said you’re cute:/

 **justjin**  
…fine

 **mhyung**  
good boy

 **justjin**  
:)

 **mhyung**  
ok so why are you texting me about moonbin’s crush?

 **justjin**  
because i want dongmin’s kakao id

 **mhyung**  
tsk tsk

 **mhyung**  
it’s not free

 **justjin**  
HEY i’m your boyfriend

 **mhyung**  
so?

 **justjin**  
don’t i have some privileges?

 **mhyung**  
no

 **justjin**  
wow

 **justjin**  
okay so what do you want

 **mhyung**  
i don’t know…

 **justjin**  
myungjun stop playing and say what you want to say

 **mhyung**  
you being a good boy to me for one day?

 **justjin**  
what does that mean

 **justjin**  
i’m always a good boy

 **mhyung**  
it basically means you running errands for me:/

 **justjin**  
knew it

 **justjin**  
you like to use ppl

 **mhyung**  
WHAT

 **mhyung**  
I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU

 **justjin**  
admit it

 **mhyung**  
fine

 **mhyung**  
so you in

 **justjin**  
yeah i guess i have nothing to lose

 **justjin**  
just another day spent with you

 **mhyung**  
you really want me to break up with you don’t you

 **justjin**  
…

 **justjin**  
no comment

 **mhyung**  
PARK JINWOO

 **justjin**  
so where’s dongmin’s kakao id

 **mhyung**  
dongminion

 **justjin**  
what

 **mhyung**  
that’s his id

 **justjin**  
wow he’s so…

 **mhyung**  
nerdy i know don’t remind me

 **justjin**  
okay thank you

 **mhyung**  
remember about your promise

 **justjin**  
okay okay

 **justjin**  
ily

 **mhyung**  
yeah right

 **mhyung**  
ily too

 **justjin**  
<3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if you wondered i name the chapters 0.1, 0.2 etc because all of it happens approximately at the same time


	3. 0.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be some spelling errors because i didn't proofread this :(

**sanhey**  
we arrived

**mhyung**  
why are you telling me this

**sanhey**  
so you will be jealous of us actually getting some food

**mhyung**  
what a great friend you are

**mhyung**  
bring me some

**sanhey**  
nope

**sanhey**  
it’s your fault for signing up for help with the new play

**mhyung**  
so that’s what you get for being kind once in a while?

**sanhey**  
yup

**mhyung**  
nice

**mhyung**  
where’s dongmin

**sanhey**  
reading a book wtf

**mhyung**  
in this society???????

**eunwow**  
hEY

**eunwow**  
i need to read this for my literature classes also it’s kind of interesting

**mhyung**  
there are summaries on the internet for a reason

**eunwow**  
or for dumbasses like you

**mhyung**  
you want me to come to the cafeteria and beat you up

**eunwow**  
…no

**mhyung**  
thought so

**sanhey**  
btw have you heard that they’re planning to do a festival at uni

**mhyung**  
what are we,,high schoolers?

**sanhey**  
yeah i thought the same thing

**sanhey**  
but it might be fun

**mhyung**  
idk i hope they won’t force us to do sth

**mhyung**  
i’m already worried about that new play

**mhyung**  
these guys are insane

**mhyung**  
sometimes i hate drama club

**mhyung**  
no wait i hate it most of the time

**mhyung**  
i only go there to earn some extra points also because you guys forced me to

**eunwow**  
hey

**mhyung**  
it’s true

**eunwow**  
no it’s not about that

**sanhey**  
what?

**eunwow**  
some guy is staring at me

**mhyung**  
dongmin there’s always someone staring at you

**eunwow**  
no it’s like really creepy this time

**sanhey**  
who

**eunwow**  
idk i forgot my eye contacts

**mhyung**  
start wearing glasses ffs

**eunwow**  
not gonna happen

**sanhey**  
you look hot anyways

**mhyung**  
side eyes

**sanhey**  
it’s true

**eunwow**  
thx i guess

**sanhey**  
okay that was awkward

**mhyung**  
^

**mhyung**  
so what with that creep

**eunwow**  
idk he keeps looking

**sanhey**  
you sure he’s looking at you???

**eunwow**  
yes

**mhyung**  
you’ve just said you don’t have your contacts

**eunwow**  
but i can feel his stare

**mhyung**  
sanha check it

**sanhey**  
where is he

**eunwow**  
in front of me, like ten meters away

**sanhey**  
thanks for being so precise

**eunwow**  
blue hoodie, he’s sitting with another guy that’s working on his laptop

**sanhey**  
wait

**mhyung**  
i need details

**mhyung**  
to know if i should beat him up or not

**sanhey**  
okay so about that friend of his

**sanhey**  
he’s really hot

**mhyung**  
sanha i wanted to know about that creep

**sanhey**  
yeah i know just wanted to tell all of you

**sanhey**  
yup he’s staring

**sanhey**  
aaaaaand just got shy because he realized we’re looking in his direction

**mhyung**  
lmao

**eunwow**  
should i go talk to him

**sanhey**  
wow that friend of his is really fcking pretty

**mhyung**  
language pls

**sanhey**  
whatever

**mhyung**  
idk maybe he has some beef with you???talk with him if  you want

**eunwow**  
should i

**sanhey**  
go i want to see this

**eunwow**  
fine

**mhyung**  
is he really going

**sanhey**  
yes

**mhyung**  
i need a live reaction

**sanhey**  
he’s so awkward oh mygod

**mhyung**  
i just remembered he’s wearing dress shoes today and this shit got 100x funnier

**sanhey**  
oh my

**sanhey**  
sdfghjjkhjhfgdfsfghj

**sanhey**  
I BURST OUT LAUGHING

**sanhey**  
DONGMIN WAHT HAVE YOU DONE

**mhyung**  
WHAT IS HAPPENING

**sanhey**  
dongmin with all 183cm of his is walking there like his life depends on it

**sanhey**  
then

**sanhey**  
he suddenly turns left like two meters before him

**sanhey**  
it loOKED SO FAKE BECAUSE IT WAS SO SUDDEN

**mhyung**  
O H MY

**mhyung**  
DONGMIN YOU DWEEB

**sanhey**  
wait he’s coming back

**eunwow**  
i was deceased

**mhyung**  
WHAT HAPPENED

**mhyung**  
WHY DID YOU NOT TALK TO HIM

**eunwow**  
HE’S SO PRETTY???????????????????????????????

**eunwow**  
i couldn’t face him

**sanhey**  
HHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

**sanhey**  
I’M SCREAMING

**mhyung**  
i can’t believe

**eunwow**  
i was so ready to talk to him

**eunwow**  
but then his face happened

**eunwow**  
i wasn’t ready

**eunwow**  
also his friend isn’t that hot sanha:/

**sanhey**  
YOU DID NOT

**sanhey**  
HE IS YOU’RE HALF-BLIND DON’T TALK TO ME

**eunwow**  
how tf am i half-blind

**sanhey**  
well if you find that guy pretty then you are

**eunwow**  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME

**eunwow**  
listen i have about 14 contacts in my phone and if u use that pharse again ill have about 13

**sanhey**  
stop quoting memes that’s why you don’t have a boyfriend

**eunwow**  
right in the heart

**mhyung**  
GUYS I HAVE NEWS

**sanhey**  
what news other than dongmin being socially awkward

**eunwow**  
sanha

**sanhey**  
dongmin

**mhyung**  
you two be quiet

**mhyung**  
moon bin

**sanhey**  
????

**mhyung**  
that’s the name of dongmin’s new crush

**eunwow**  
what crush

**mhyung**  
i mean the creep with pretty face

**sanhey**  
what kind of sources do you have

**mhyung**  
well

**mhyung**  
i also gave him your kakao id

**eunwow**  
ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

**sanhey**  
don’t you think this is kind of creepy

**eunwow**  
HOW

**mhyung**  
chill

**mhyung**  
he’s jinjin’s best friend

**mhyung**  
and is apparently crushing on you

**sanhey**  
i don’t think that moon bin guy likes you myung hyung

**eunwow**  
o oh

**sanhey**  
get it

**mhyung**  
why

**sanhey**  
because you spilling his secrets like that

**mhyung**  
oh shit didn’t realize

**mhyung**  
nevermind

**mhyung**  
he will probably text you if he doesn’t chicken out

**sanhey**  
nice

**eunwow**  
what nice it’s not nice

**sanhey**  
why

**eunwow**  
I’M AWKWARD AND HE’S PRETTY

**sanhey**  
well

**sanhey**  
if you don’t quote memes while talking to him maybe you will score yourself a boyfriend

**mhyung**  
or not

**sanhey**  
or not

**eunwow**  
great thx

**eunwow**  
wait

**eunwow**  
i just got a friend request

**sanhey**  
TELL US HOW IT WENT

**mhyung**  
!!!!!!!!! i love being a matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i appreciate any kind of feedback so feel free to leave some comments or just find me on twitter and talk to me there!!! @dongm1n


End file.
